neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter's wand
|made=pre 1991 |masters=Harry Potter |owners=*Harry Potter *Tom Riddle's Memory *Barty Crouch Jr *Draco Malfoy |hidem= |wood=Holly |core=Phoenix feather |length=11" |characteristics=Nice and supple, brother of Voldemort's wand }} Harry Potter's wand was 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core. This was described by Garrick Ollivander to be an unusual combination of wand core and wood. The feather was donated by Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix. It was revealed by Garrick Ollivander that Tom Riddle's wand core also came from Fawkes, making the two wands "brothers". Harry's wand was described as being "nice and supple". Harry's wand was broken in 1997, but was repaired by him after the 1998 Battle of Hogwarts. Usually the repair of a wand is impossible, but with the use of the Elder Wand it was achievable. It can be assumed that Harry still uses this wand today, as he was incredibly fond of it. History Purchase in Ollivanders holding his wand for the first time]] Harry obtained his wand from Ollivander, at a price of seven Galleons, just before his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had tried out many other wands first with little success, but felt a warm feeling upon being handed the holly wand. Despite his wand being brothers with Lord Voldemort's wand, noted by Ollivander after Harry's wand had been chosen, Harry generally did not put much thought into this connection at first, regarding the relationship as something that the wand could not help, any more than he could help being related to his aunt. Use at Hogwarts , at age thirteen]] Harry wielded this wand throughout his Hogwarts career and demonstrated his growing magical skill, particularly in Defence Against the Dark Arts and duelling. Harry has also performed powerful magic with this wand, such as the very advanced Patronus Charm (at age thirteen), an impressive Shield Charm, and many other advanced spells he had to learn at a young age. Stolen Harry attended the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley family and Hermione Granger. During this time, Barty Crouch Jr managed to fight off his father's Imperius Curse long enough to take Harry's wand and cast the Dark Mark into the sky with it. This caused some Ministry of Magic officials to be suspicious of Harry, after it was discovered, upon using Prior Incantato, that his wand had cast Morsmordre (the spell that conjures the Dark Mark). Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand '' taking effect during the Duel in Little Hangleton]] When Lord Voldemort returned and forced Harry to duel him in the Little Hangleton graveyard, the rare magical effect of Priori Incantatem was triggered. Their wands recognised each other as "brothers" and refused to attack one another. A battle of wills began, and Harry's wand forced Voldemort's to regurgitate its spells, resulting in the emergence of the spirits of: Harry's parents, Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, and the recently murdered Cedric Diggory. After Harry broke off the connection, they lingered for a while to hinder Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. This gave Harry enough time to escape. Weapon of "The Chosen One" In the aftermath of the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return Harry possessed magical knowledge and experience that could be said to significantly exceed that of his fellow students. He was forced to essentially learn a variety of advanced spells to hold his own during the competition, as he was going up against much older students and facing dangerous tasks. He wielded this wand in many epic conflicts such as that at the Ministry and against the Inferi in the Horcrux Cave. , used by Voldemort, cracking due to the power of Harry's wand]] When the Order of the Phoenix evacuated Harry from 4 Privet Drive, they were ambushed by over thirty Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself. When Lord Voldemort attacked Harry, Harry's wand recognised him as an enemy, despite the fact he was using Lucius Malfoy's wand instead of his own, in order to avoid causing the reverse-spell effect. Harry's wand shot "a spurt of golden fire" at Voldemort, destroying Lucius's wand and allowing Harry and Rubeus Hagrid to escape to safety. . Dumbledore theorised that this event, which Ollivander himself described as "unique", was the result of Harry's wand having absorbed a portion of Voldemort's extensive magical skill during their duel in the Little Hangleton graveyard which it regurgitated upon their encounter. Damage On Christmas Eve of that year, Harry and Hermione ventured to Godric's Hollow during their search for Lord Voldemort’s Horcruxes, hoping to speak to Bathilda Bagshot. Voldemort had foreseen Harry's intentions, and had planted his snake Nagini in Bathilda's corpse beforehand. As soon as she had Harry alone, Nagini attacked him. Hermione raced to his defence, using a Blasting Curse to repel the snake. The curse ricocheted, damaging Harry's wand. Harry asked Hermione to repair it afterwards, but it was too badly damaged. Harry was very upset at the loss of his wand, though he was not angry with Hermione, recognising that she had saved his life. Despite its destruction, Harry kept the pieces of the wand in his mokeskin pouch. Harry and Hermione took turns using her wand, until Ronald Weasley returned to them carrying wands he had taken from Snatchers. Thereafter, Harry made do with a blackthorn wand, although it did not work as well for him as his own wand had. However, the trio was caught by Fenrir Greyback's Snatcher gang and taken to Malfoy Manor, in the spring of 1998, and all their wands were confiscated. In the ensuing fray, Harry disarmed Draco Malfoy and took his wand. The loss of the Holly wand was noted by the Malfoys, who had doubt Greyback caught the real Harry as the wand he was carrying at the time was not the one he was usually using. From this, Voldemort found out that the wand was destroyed, and his fear of the Priori Incantatem was gone. After escaping the Malfoy Manor, Harry requested Mr Ollivander to repair the wand, to which the wand maker stated it was an impossibility by his knowledge. Despite being prepared for this answer, it was still a major blow to him, and he sadly let the topic go. Repair During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry duelled Lord Voldemort for the final time. As the Elder Wand, which Lord Voldemort wielded, was loyal to Harry, the Killing Curse directed at Harry rebounded and killed Lord Voldemort. Harry then used the Elder Wand to successfully repair his original wand and planned to return the Elder Wand to the grave of Albus Dumbledore. Post 1998 It can be assumed that Harry kept his wand, since he went through the trouble of repairing it and used it during his time as an Auror and as Head Auror. He most likely used it when promoted to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the summer of 2019, as well. Wandlore Holly is one of the rarer kinds of wand woods; traditionally considered protective, it works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest. Harry's wand is well suited to him, in a lot of ways a perfect match. Harry has a notorious temper, that at times make him somewhat terrifying to his friends. He also is shown to be impulsive, making many decisions on the fly. Harry faced a spiritual and dangerous quest when he, Ron, and Hermione went a hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. This quest tested his limits and shook the faith he had in himself and those around him, but at the same time made him a stronger individual. Holly is one of those woods that varies most dramatically in performance depending on the wand core, and it is a notoriously difficult wood to team with phoenix feather, as the wood’s volatility conflicts strangely with the phoenix’s detachment. In the unusual event of such a pairing finding its ideal match, however, nothing and nobody should stand in their way. Harry's wand contained a phoenix feather core, along with the previously mentioned holly wood. Harry was able to preform extraordinary feats with his wand and displayed a relentless determination, proving true the statement that nothing and nobody should stand in the way of this unusual paring of core and wand wood with its rightful match. Other wands Harry Potter has owned several different wands up until the end of the Second Wizarding War, though only the Holly & Phoenix feather wand is considered truly his. Other wands include: Behind the scenes *In , when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured by the Snatchers in the forest, Greyback searches Harry and it is just seen that he finds his broken wand and throws it away. *For film adaptations, Harry's wand measured approximately 14 inches long, as opposed to 11 inches in the books.Harry Potter Wand with Ollivanders Wand Box at The Noble Collection *In and , Harry's wand is a smooth wand (similar in design to Draco Malfoy's wand or Lucius Malfoy's second wand) unlike the tree-trunk style wand in movies 3-8. In , director, Alfonso Cuarón offered actors Daniel Radcliffe (Harry), Rupert Grint (Ron), and Emma Watson (Hermione) a selection of new wands to choose from, that would reflect their character's personality better. Designers liked Daniel's choice of a tree-trunk style wand, as it is more magical. It can also be said that they are smooth in the beginning because they're rather new, having only served their masters for some months and later transformed to match their masters. This theory can be supported with reference to Garrick Ollivander's statement that wands "learn" from wizards and vice versa. *Harry's wand is #963 according to when Garrick Ollivander chooses this wand off the shelf. *Holly wands are said to be suited to wizards who need assistance overcoming anger issues, and those engaged in a dangerous and spiritual quest. Harry Potter dealt with overcoming anger in his adolescent years, partially caused by a shared connection with Lord Voldemort through the fragment of soul Voldemort accidentally left inside Harry. He was also prophesied to be the one to kill Voldemort, and engaged in a year-long hunt for Horcruxes in an attempt to fulfil this prophecy. Ollivander also noted that a mix of holly and phoenix feather, if properly matched, would result in a nigh-unstoppable wizard. *In the films, Harry's wand is made from a medium-dark wood despite holly being a pale wood. *When Prince William visited Warner Bros. Studios Leavesden he participated in a short duel with his wife Kate Middleton and used Harry's wand to do so. *The wand is part of the Wizarding world franchise logo.https://www.pottermore.com/news/a-guide-to-the-wands-in-the-new-wizarding-world-logo *J.K. Rowling's drawn design for Harry's wand in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child included a reference to "veins" on the handle. * Author's comments J. K. Rowling has explained her choice of holly for Harry's wand wood: :"It was not an arbitrary decision: holly has certain connotations that were perfect for Harry, particularly when contrasted with the traditional associations of yew, from which Voldemort’s wand is made. European tradition has it that the holly tree (the name comes from ‘holy’) repels evil, while yew, which can achieve astonishing longevity (there are British yew trees over two thousand years old), can symbolise both death and resurrection; the sap is also poisonous. Some time after I had given Harry his holly-and-phoenix wand I came across a description of how the Celts had assigned trees to different parts of the year and discovered that, entirely by coincidence, I had assigned Harry the ‘correct’ wood for his day of birth. I therefore decided to give Ron and Hermione Celtic wand woods, too... I liked having a hidden connection between Harry, Ron and Hermione’s wands that only I knew about (until now, anyway).""Extra Stuff: Wands" at Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references es:Varita de Harry Potter ru:Палочка Гарри Поттера nl:Toverstok (Harry Potter) pl:Różdżka Harry'ego Pottera fr:Baguette de Harry Potter pt-br:Varinha de Harry Potter ja:ハリー・ポッターの杖 Category:Destroyed wands Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Holly wands Category:Phoenix feather wands Category:Wands crafted by Garrick Ollivander